Es liegt im Blut
by Clara-B-Stone
Summary: James und Lily Potter waren siebzehn Jahre alt, als sie ihre Tochter Anne zur Adoption freigaben. Nun entdeckt sie ihre wahren Wurzeln, ihr ganzes Leben verändert sich.
1. Anne Lily Potter

Titel: Es liegt im Blut

Autor: Sam-453

Übersetzer: Clara B. Stone

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir...

Zeitrahmen: Die Geschichte beginnt im Sommer nach Buch 5 von Harry Potter und Season 3 von Buffy.

* * *

Kapitel 1

Anne Lily Potter

* * *

„James – ich kann nicht …", seufzte Lily und sah auf ihr Neugeborenes hinab.

„Lily, Liebling, wir müssen. Wir gehen ja noch zur Schule! Du bist erst siebzehn Jahre alt, Lil…"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Natürlich kann ich sie nicht behalten. Ich wünschte einfach, dass das Leben leichter wäre, ich meine, wenn Voldemort vielleicht nicht so mächtig wäre und wir schon älter wären …"

„Ich weiß, Lil." Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf und legte seinen Arm um sie. Lily hielt ihre Tochter fest und eine Träne rollte über ihre Wange auf das Gesicht des Babys.

„Wir lieben dich, Baby", sagte sie, „wir werden dich immer lieben. Vielleicht werden wir eines Tages wieder vereint sein." James nickte, und die Dame von der Adoptionsgesellschaft trat vorwärts.

„Ich muss Sie bitten, hier zu unterschreiben", sagte sie und überreichte den jungen Eltern ein Formular. Sie wünschte, sie müsste dies nicht so oft tun. Die Liebe des jungen Paares brach ihr fast das Herz.

„Wird sie unseren Namen behalten?", fragte Lily.

„Das entscheiden ihre neuen Eltern", meinte die Frau.

„Also heißt sie nur ein paar Wochen lang Anne Lily Potter?", sagte James.

Die Frau nickte. „Ja. So funktioniert das normalerweise." Sie zuckte die Schultern. James nickte und Lily streichelte ein letztes Mal über die Wange ihrer Tochter.

„Ich liebe dich, meine süße Tochter", flüsterte sie. „Sei stark. Fühl dich sicher. Bei Merlins Bart, ich bete, dass dir nie etwas zustoßen wird." Obwohl diese Formulierung für die Adoptionsdame seltsam klang, spürte sie, wie viel dies den beiden Teenagern bedeutete. „Gehen Sie sicher, dass sie in ein liebevolles Zuhause kommt. Bitte, passen Sie auf mein Baby auf", sagte Lily unter Tränen.

„Natürlich", antwortete die Dame. Dann wandte sie sich an James und senkte ihre Stimme. „Kümmern Sie sich um sie, okay? Mütter tendieren dazu, dies nur schwer zu verkraften." James nickte. „Wenn Sie Hilfe oder Ratschläge brauchen, mein Name ist Sarah Connors."

„Danke", sagte James mit leerer Stimme. Lily übergab Sarah ihr Kind und vergrub ihr Gesicht in James' Schulter, als ihre Tochter fortgebracht wurde.

Achtzehn Jahre später saß Buffy Summers auf ihrem Bett, gemeinsam mit ihren besten Freunden, Willow Rosenberg und Xander Harris.

„Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben", sagte sie leise. „Nach all dem, was passiert ist … Faith, der Bürgermeister, Angel … Warum ist sie einfach gestorben?"

„Es tut mir so Leid, Buffy", sagte Willow zum tausendsten Mal.

„Buff, wenn wir irgendwas für dich tun können …", begann Xander.

„Ihr Leute habt genug getan. Was würde ich nur ohne euch tun?" Die Tränen brachen wieder los, und die Jägerin begann wieder zu schluchzen. Heute fand das Begräbnis ihrer Mutter statt. Sie war vor fast einer Woche an einem Hirntumor gestorben. Niemand hatte davon gewusst, bis es zu spät war. Buffy wischte sich ein paar Minuten später über die Augen und seufzte. „Ich muss mir ihr Zeug ansehen, oder?", sagte sie mit einer Grimmasse.

„Das musst du nicht jetzt tun, Buffy", sagte Willow.

„Ich muss irgendwas machen", antwortete Buffy. Sie spürte, wenn sie nicht jetzt irgendetwas machte, würde sie nie wieder in die Gänge kommen. Ihre Freunde folgten ihr ins nächste Zimmer – das Schlafzimmer ihrer Mutter. Buffy steuerte auf die Kommode zu und beschloss, damit anzufangen. Sie öffnete die oberste Schublade und fand diverse Kosmetika, inklusive einem Lippenstift, den sie sich unzählige Male ausgeborgt hatte. Buffy hielt ihn einen Moment lang in der Hand, bevor sie die Lade zuwarf und sich der nächsten widmete. Die nächste Lade enthielt jede Menge Dokumente, die schön sortiert und eingeordnet waren. Bankauszüge, Informationen über die Galerie, und … _oh, über mich, _dachte Buffy. Sie zog die Akte hervor, die mit „Buffy" beschriftet war. Darin fand sie alte Schulzeugnisse, eine Geburtstagskarte, die sie für ihre Mutter gebastelt hatte, als sie ungefähr fünf gewesen war, eine Geburtsurkunde … Buffy hielt inne. Das war ihr Akt, all dies war über sie, also warum stand auf der Geburtsurkunde „Anne Lily Potter"? Buffy blätterte weiter und runzelte die Stirn, bis sie auf einige weitere offiziell aussehende Dokumente stieß. Das erste handelte von einer Namensänderung von _Anne _Lily Potter auf Buffy _Anne _Summers. Das Herz der Jägerin begann zu rasen. Sie wandte sich dem anderen Dokument zu, wollte es ansehen und zugleich weglaufen. Willow und Xander sahen, wie sich ihre Augen vor Schock weiteten, als sie die Unterlagen las. Als sie sich zu ihnen drehte, sahen sie, dass die Angst und der Schmerz in ihren Augen schlimmer geworden war.

„Buff, was ist los?", fragte Xander, als Buffy zu Boden sank. Sie lehnte sich an die Kommode. Willow nahm ihr das Dokument aus der Hand und las es.

„Buffy … das bist nicht du …", sagte sie verwirrt. Buffy überreichte ihr die Urkunde mit der Namensänderung und Willows Augen weiteten sich.

„Was!", fragte Xander und schnappte nach den Papieren. „Heiliges Glubschauge", sagte er. Es handelte sich um eine Adoptionsurkunde für Anne Lily Potter.

„Warum hat meine Mom mir nie etwas davon erzählt?", fragte Buffy schockiert. „Warum hat sie es mir nie erzählt?" Buffy blickte wieder auf die Geburtsurkunde – nach derer ihre Eltern James Potter und Lily Evans hießen. Sie war in London geboren, in England. Buffy entkam ein leeres Lachen. "Ich bin Engländerin", sagte sie.


	2. Eltern

**Kapitel 2**

„Hallo, kann ich bitte Hank Summers sprechen?", fragte Buffy die Rezeptionistin. Einige Stunden waren nun vergangen, und nachdem sie mit Giles und ihren Freunden gesprochen hatte, hatte sie beschlossen, ihren Vater anzurufen. Es gab einiges, über das sie sich unterhalten musste.

„Wer ist dran?", wurde sie gefragt.

„Buffy Summers. Seine _Tochter", _antwortete sie.

"Oh … Okay, einen Moment bitte." Eine krankhaft süße Melodie begann zu spielen und Buffy rollte mit den Augen. Ungefähr fünf Minuten später ertönte eine andere Stimme.

„Hallo? Buffy?"

"Dad."

"Hallo, meine Süße, wie geht's dir?"

Buffy wurde schlecht.

"Fang nicht mit dieser Scheiße an, Dad! Mom ist vorige Woche gestorben und als ich versucht hab, dich anzurufen, hab ich jedes Mal nur den Anrufbeantworter dran gehabt – und du hast nicht mal zurückgerufen!"

„Darling, ich bin sehr beschäftigt …"

„Jesus, Dad, sie ist TOT!"

„Buffy, würdest du dich wieder beruhigen? Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht für dich da sein konnte."

"Ich will dich hier auch nicht sehen. Das erste, das ich jemals _möchte _von dir ist das Geld, das du meiner Mutter schuldest."

„Na klar, ich weiß, ich war etwas im Rückstand …"

„Das zweite ist, dass ich wissen will, warum ihr mir nie gesagt habt, dass ich adoptiert wurde." Das war offensichtlich ein Schock für ihn.

„Buffy…"

„Sag es mir."

„Wir wollten es dir ja sagen."

„Wann genau? Ich bin mit der High School fertig, Dad! Ich bin erwachsen!"

"Wir wollten es dir an deinem achtzehnten Geburtstag sagen – wenn deine Mutter nicht so…"

„Wage es _nicht, _ihr die Schuld dafür zu geben!" Das war wohl als die Wut der Jägerin bekannt. „Du wertloses Stück Scheiße! Wage es nicht!", brüllte Buffy ins Telefon. Giles nahm es ihr aus der Hand und schubste Buffy in Willows Richtung, die ihre Arme um sie schlang. Der Rest der Konversation fand eilig und leise statt, den Giles versuchte sein bestes, damit Buffy nichts hörte, wie er Mr. Summers sagte, dass er die Zahlungen lieber leisten sollte, weil wenn er dachte, dass Joyce willensstark gewesen war, so hatte seine Tochter einen hundert Mal stärkeren Willen. Mr. Summers wusste nicht einmal, wer Giles war, aber beließ es dabei – er kam sich ziemlich unangebracht vor, aber er wusste ganz genau, dass es nichts ändern würde, wenn er sich mit seiner Adoptivtochter treffen würde.

„Ich hasse ihn!", schrie Buffy auf, als Giles auflegte. „Warum muss mein Vater so ein…" Sie hörte plötzlich auf und lehnte sich in Willows Umarmung zurück. Ihre Augen waren groß, als ihr plötzlich etwas klar wurde. „Er ist nicht mein Vater", sagte sie. „Ich muss meine wahren Eltern finden."

"Buffy…", seufzte Giles. "Das wird nichts an der Tatsache ändern, dass du immer einen Vater in ihm gesehen hast…"

"Ich weiß, ich weiß", sagte Buffy und fegte seine Aussage zur Seite. „Darum geht es nicht, mir ist nur gerade klar geworden, dass ich wissen muss, wer sie sind. Ich muss wissen, wie sie so sind und warum sie mich weggegeben haben. Ich muss es wissen, Giles."

Der Wächter seufzte wieder auf und fühlte mit seiner Jägerin mit, deren Leben in den letzten Monaten aus den Angeln gehoben worden war.

„Ich werde tun, was ich tun kann", sagte er ihr.

„Yeh, wir auch!", fügte Willow hinzu und stupste Xander an, der aufgeregt nickte.

„Danke, Leute", sagte Buffy und lächelte ein wenig fröhlicher als sonst in der letzten Zeit. „Will – könntest du nach ihnen suchen? Ich weiß, dass sie wahrscheinlich Engländer sind, aber irgendwo müsste es doch etwas über sie zu finden geben, oder? Ich werde versuchen, bei dem Adoptionszentrum anzurufen, vielleicht wissen die dort etwas über sie." Sie nickten alle und Willow holte ihren Laptop. Buffy schnappte sich die Dokumente, überflog sie schnell und fand eine Telefonnummer. Giles schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und sie verließ das Zimmer, da sie alleine sein wollte. Sie setzte sich auf das Bett ihrer Mutter und wählte die Nummer.

„St. Francis Kinderheim, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", meldete sich eine Stimme mit britischem Akzent.

„Ähm, hi, ich suche Sarah Connors, ich denke, sie arbeitet bei Ihnen, oder zumindest hat sie mal bei Ihnen gearbeitet."

„Connors… ich fürchte, wir haben hier niemanden, der so heißt…"

Buffy machte eine Pause und war kurz davor, in Panik auszubrechen. Was, wenn sie sie nirgendwo finden konnte?

„Können Sie mir sagen, wo sie jetzt zu finden ist?", fragte sie.

„Ich kann es versuchen, Miss. Lassen Sie mich mal nachsehen… Connors, Connors…" Buffy hörte eine weitere murmelnde Stimme im Hintergrund und die Frau kicherte. „Oh, ich verstehe… Sie meinen Sarah Meyers! Sie hat geheiratet, wissen Sie."

"Oh, wenn Sie das sagen… Dann kann ich also mit ihr sprechen, bitte?"

„Sie ist gerade in einer Besprechung. Warten Sie einen Augenblick, ich werde sehen, ob sie rangehen kann." Buffy stimmte zu und tippet mit den Fingern auf der Bettkante herum, während sie einem nervenaufreibenden Tonbandlied zuhörte.

„Gott, ich hasse es, warten zu müssen", murmelte Buffy. Ein paar Minuten später ging die Dame wieder ran.

„Hallo?"

„Ja?"

„Ja, Mrs. Meyers ist schon zurückgekommen, ich verbinde Sie." Buffy schluckte. Sie war kurz davor, mit jemandem zu sprechen, der ihre Eltern kannte. Plötzlich wusste sie nicht mehr, was sie sagen sollte.

„Hallo?", meldete sich eine neue Stimme.

„Hi, ähm, sind Sie Sarah Connors… ich meine, Meyers?"

„Ja, Connors war mein lediger Name. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Mein Name ist Buffy Summers, und ich habe gerade herausgefunden, dass ich adoptiert wurde. Sie waren die Ansprechpartnerin für meine Eltern – und ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie mir etwas über sie erzählen könnten."

„Ich habe keine Unterlagen über eine Buffy Summers… Oh, Joyce und Hank Summers? Anne Potter?"

"Ja, tut mir Leid, das ist richtig, sie haben meinen Namen geändert", sagte Buffy aufgeregt. Sie war so nah dran, aber hatte gleichzeitig Angst, mehr zu erfahren.

„Ja… ich fürchte, ich benötige die Zustimmung Ihrer Eltern, Miss Summers."

„Meine Mum ist letzte Woche gestorben. Als ich ihre Unterlagen sortierte, habe ich die Adoptionsdokumente gefunden."

Es herrschte einen Moment lang Stille, während Sarah Meyers nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte. Das Mädchen hatte seine Mutter verloren und dann herausgefunden, dass sie gar nicht ihre echte Mutter gewesen war, und das alles innerhalb einer Woche. Sarah fühlte sich plötzlich so bedeutungslos, als ob ihr Leben trivial wäre, während andere Menschen leiden mussten.

„Und Ihr Adoptivvater?", brachte sie hervor.

„Er hat uns vor Jahren verlassen, kam nicht mal zu ihrem Begräbnis. Er ist schon lange nicht mehr mein Vater", antwortete Buffy kalt.

„Ah. Und wie alt sind Sie, Miss Summers?"

„Ich bin achtzehn."

„Dann nehme ich an, dass wir fortfahren können…" Buffy konnte im Hintergrund das Klacken ihrer Tastatur hören. „Ah ja, Potter… Miss Summers, ich fürchte, ich kann mit Ihnen nicht am Telefon darüber sprechen", zwang Sarah sich zu sagen. „Ich wünschte wirklich, ich könnte es, ich verstehe, wie schlimm das alles für Sie sein muss, aber ich muss aus rechtlichen Gründen wissen, mit wem ich spreche, und da gibt es einiges, worüber wir uns persönlich unterhalten müssten."

„Äh… ja, okay…", stotterte Buffy.

„Also wenn Sie zu uns kommen könnten…"

„Ähm, ich wohne in Kalifornien", sagte Buffy.

„Oh, tja, das ist ein wenig weit weg… Aber dennoch, Miss Summers, ich kann mit Ihnen nicht am Telefon darüber sprechen, es tut mir Leid."

„Nein, ich verstehe das. Ich werde kommen."

"In Ordnung. Kommen Sie einfach, sobald Sie können. Rufen Sie vorher kurz an und sagen Sie, wer Sie sind, und ich halte sofort einen Termin für Sie frei, in Ordnung?"

„Ja. Danke", sagte Buffy. Sie hatte gegen Ende der Unterhaltung gehört, wie belegt Mrs. Meyers Stimme klang. Da gab es etwas, das sie Buffy nicht am Telefon sagen konnte – etwas Schlimmes. Buffy war nicht sicher, ob sie es dann wissen wollte, aber zugleich wusste sie, dass sie es auf alle Fälle wissen musste. Sie ging wieder zurück zu den anderen.

„Etwas gefunden, Will?", fragte sie. Willow schüttelte den Kopf mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Nicht wirklich… Da gibt es viele _Harry_ Potters. Einige beziehen sich auf James Potter, aber diese Seiten sind verrückt."

„Was meinst du?", fragte Buffy.

„Naja – sieh dir diese hier an, da ist irgendwo etwas über James Potter, aber diese Seite ist riesig, viele Message Boards und so ein Zeug… Hier. ‚Harry Potter – der Junge, der lebt', da gibt es so viele Message Boards… ‚Ich liebe Harry Potter, er ist so cool' … 'Du kennst ihn nicht mal! Ich hab letztes Schuljahr mit ihm gesprochen!' ‚Oh mein Gott, du kennst Harry Potter!' Ich glaube, er ist so eine Art Berühmtheit, aber ich hab noch nie von ihm gehört."

„Ich auch nicht", stimmte Buffy ihr zu.

„Soll ich einfach weiter schauen?", fragte Willow. Aber Buffy hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass diese Angelegenheit ihre Aufmerksamkeit benötigte.

„Vielleicht ist er ein Verwandter", sagte sie leise.

„Okay, hier, ich versuche, dort reinzugehen… Oh Scheiße."

"Was?"

"Man muss sich einloggen. Wart ne Sekunde… Name, ähm…"

"Drusilla," schlug Xander grinsend vor.

„Okay, e-Mail, das ist leicht… Was zur Hölle? 'Um dich anzumelden, must du diesen Test bestehen'? Das musste ich noch nie machen… okay, ‚Wer ist der größte _Zauberer_?'" Sie blickte die anderen an. „Vor wem fürchtet sich ‚du weißt schon wer'? Was zur Hölle bedeutet das?"

"Schreib 'du weißt schon wer'", sagte Buffy mit einem Schulterzucken. Willow lächelte.

„Okay. Welcher Trank bezähmt einen Werwolf? Was zur Hölle… so etwas gibt es nicht!", meinte Willow. Sie schrieb genau das hin und nach einigen weiteren verwirrenden Fragen erschien ein Fenster, in dem ‚Du bist ein Muggel' stand. Dann durften sie fortfahren. Willow war entnervt. Sie sah nach, welche Mitglieder gerade online waren, und entdeckte 'Harrys Girl'. („Das ist wirklich lahm", warf Buffy ein.) Sie hatte den Status ‚Hexe' und Willow klickte auf ihren Namen, um ‚Harrys Girl' eine Nachricht zu schicken. Sie tippte:

**Was ist ein Muggel? Wer ist Harry Potter? Antworte so schnell wie möglich.**

Bald darauf erhielt sie eine neue Nachricht.

***Grins* Keine Sorge, Muggel bedeutet, dass du keine Hexe und kein Zauberer bist. Harry Potter ist der Junge, der lebt.**

Willow stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf.

**Was soll das bedeuten! Und nebenbei, ich **_**bin **_**eine Hexe!**

Dann folgte:

**Wenn du eine Hexe wärst, würdest du a) die Antworten auf diese Fragen wissen und b) ebenfalls wissen, wer Harry ist.**

„Urgh – das sind seltsame Leute", murmelte Willow.

„Will, du musst nicht..."

„Nein! Ich will das herausfinden", pfauchte sie zurück.

**Ich BIN eine Hexe, aber darum geht es jetzt nicht. Ist Harry Potter mit jemandem namens James Potter oder Lily Evans verwandt? Wenn sie James geheiratet hat, schätze ich, könnte sie Lily Potter heißen...**

Diesmal dauerte es ein wenig, bis eine Antwort kam, so als wäre Harrys Girl geschockt. Aber dann:

**Ja. Woher kannst du das wissen, wenn du nicht mal weißt, wer er ist? Sie sind seine Eltern.**

Die Bande starrte auf den Bildschirm.

„Das könnte ein Zufall sein, oder?", fragte Xander.

„Yeah, sicher, höchstwahrscheinlich sogar", sagte Buffy. Ihre Stimme signalisierte jedoch, dass sie nicht daran glaubte. Sie schob Willow aus dem Weg und setzte sich an die Tastatur.

**Hatten sie noch mehr Kinder? Wo sind sie? Warum ist Harry Potter so berühmt?**

Antwort:

**Nein, Harry ist ihr einziges Kind. Ähm, sie sind tot. Harry ist berühmt, weil er nicht gestorben ist. Wer bist du?**

Buffy fühlte sich leer. Sie wusste, dass dies die genauesten Antworten waren, die sie von Harrys Girl bekommen würde. Also tippte sie noch etwas, bevor sie sich ausloggte.

**Ich bin Anne Lily Potter. Tochter von James Potter und Lily Evans.**

Und jetzt bitte dramatische Musik.


End file.
